


Wham Jam Thank You Man!

by Baekhanded



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy, Gift Giving, Implied Soriku, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Sora, Sweet, also kinda implied terrso, beekeeper sora, cheesy fluff, date, farmer roxas, farmer soroku, markets, trying to imply terrsoriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Roxas and his brother Sora are a hit with their homemade jams and honeys (and whatever else they may decide to make at the last minute) at a yearly farmers market four day event! But this year is different, Sora gets sick on the way there and Roxas is left all alone to sell their wares! Whatever will he do!
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Wham Jam Thank You Man!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikarikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarikari/gifts).



> "axel is a city lad and roxas and sora are a farmer/beekeeper duo who sell honeys and jams at the local farmer's market in a town in the middle of nowhere" 
> 
> the cutie giftee shared some of their art and i.....was inspired and i couldn't help myself!
> 
> Im also stupid proud of the title i laugh every time i see it

“Rox! These look so good!” Roxas could only smile as he heard his brother exclaim behind him. He didn’t even have to look to whack a hand with a wooden spoon.   
  
“Don’t even think about it Sora, you know those are for the market.” He turned and saw Sora’s face pulled into a pout, hand held to his chest. Roxas just raised an amused brow, “You know that won’t work on me.”

Sora let out a loud sigh then stuck his tongue out, “But what’s the  _ point  _ if we make our own stuff if I don’t get to  _ sample  _ our stuff!” 

“You sample  _ everything _ ! You sampled the last batch!” he laughed and tried to swat Sora away more, but the other had brandished his own spoon and they were currently in the middle of a fierce battle.

“But that was the  _ last  _ batch! How will we know if  _ this one _ is as good!” His grin betrayed that he was only playing, but Roxas had to show him his place!   
  
“Cause the  _ last ones  _ were just fine! And I haven’t done anything different yet!” They were too well matched in their kitchen battle, and Roxas still had one small batch of jams to jar and store for the Big Event Farmers Market over the next four days. The brothers worked yearlong to make sure their products were the absolute best quality. Both farming to make sure their crops were...well the cream! They had even carved their little farm out so that Sora’s bees would produce unique honey based on said crops!   
  
Roxas spent more time with said crops while Sora tended the bees and constantly made sure they were producing the tastiest honey. Somehow he had figured out how to cultivate the rare and much sought after ‘purple honey’.   
  
Whatever they found was left over was usually combined into a honeyfruit jam. They certainly weren’t  _ the  _ booth people sought out, but they never went home with any more than one or two jars each.

The hardest part was estimating how many jars they’d actually need. Whatever was leftover, depending on how they felt in those days leading up, they’d either store for next year or make candles. They were a pretty handy pair, nothing ever went unused. 

Their duel ended once more in a tie as Roxas had to return to finishing his jams and Sora got the wild candle hair and went about making up some fun flavors while still indicative of their  _ brand.  _ Roxas trusted him, though no two candles were ever the same. It was their charm.

He did regret letting Sora name their label though. Sunnyshine farms? Really? They couldn’t even really be considered a farm, if he was honest. Just...a larger than average garden. But whatever, that’d been their norm for awhile now and they made an appearance at the Market every year for the past four. Roxas had actually come across it when he was out of town visiting their major city almost a days ride away from them.

It was a flyer advertising the market- not in the town but a few miles out- where the farmers and gardeners and crafters in the area could sell their wares to the city folk and Roxas didn’t even think as he called the number and asked if they had a space for one more booth. He was shaking the entire way home. That was something more Sora’s speed, doing without thinking.

But it had paid off, and they didn’t want for anything. They even made friends with other local traders and the gifts were beyond glorious. They had fought so viciously over one of their gifted blankets that their friend- Kairi had just given them a set, one clearly indicated for each twin. They were a little ashamed, and Kairi had gotten  _ many  _ gifts that year. She still teased them about it.

They had trinkets all around their small house that marked special people and special memories. Wayfinders from Aqua and other small glasswork trinkets she liked to make. Wooden shelving unique to them from Terra and jewelry from Ventus.    
  
Their customers had started to become regular too. Sora made moon eyes at this one silver haired guy that had come by every one of the four days they were there last year. Hell that puppy made moon eyes at Terra sometimes too. He  _ was  _ quite fond of a hair ruffle or two…

Roxas though...well he had his friends, the Seashore collector Xion and the artist Namine. Hybrid flower vendor Marluxia and his prickly animal tender boyfriend Vanitas. But no one had really  _ caught his eye.  _ He wasn’t much into the people aspect. Or flirting with said people. While Sora could make friends with a rock, he liked his friends small and close thank you very much. 

But there was no reason to think of that, because their jams were done. The honey was done. Their combined honeyjams were done, and Sora would finish the candles before they set off the next day and Roxas would be on Awake duty as his brother rested from his special brand of workaholics insomnia. 

He’d just wrap his brothers shoulders with their shared blanket (because once each got their own they didn’t need to fight anymore) and let him rest as the train took them to work…

  
  


\---

  
  


Thus far, it was going the exact way Roxas had anticipated with some slight changes. They had a lot to sell, which meant they were carrying a lot with them, not to mention their own luggage for the four day stay. The difference today was that someone had helped them load their stuff onto the train. Willingly! Sora hadn’t even had to shoot those eyes at anyone! This small group of people just offered their help and before Roxas could shoot them down Sora accepted.

Roxas had a suspicion it was due to Sora’s pitiful puppy state in general. Who knew someone so bubbly could look so sick. Roxas just knew his brother was catching something and made him (or at least tried to) drink some water. He managed a couple gulps before he just curled up into Roxas’s side as Roxas wrapped their blanket around him.

He hadn’t budged since and was getting paler by the hour. 

He would try to act like he was alright but Roxas wasn’t a fool and he knew Sora wouldn’t kick this by tomorrow morning. He’d play his cards close to his chest and figure out a way to get the other to sleep through the day.

Maybe he’d have Kairi go check on him or Terra. If he trusted the silver haired customer he’d offer that. It’d certainly make Sora smile. He’d worry later. He’d make him go set up the room tonight, make him think he was being useful while Roxas did the legwork. 

He ended up dozing just a bit on his twin during the ride. Not quite asleep but not quite awake. Alert enough to jolt at their stop ahead. Sora still hadn’t moved and he hadn’t eaten breakfast either. He frowned hard but woke the other gently.

“Hey sleepyhead. Think you can make it to the hotel with our stuff in one piece?” he pet through brunette spikes as Sora stared with hazy eyes. His slow sweet smile almost broke Roxas’s heart.

“‘Course…” He watched as Sora rubbed his eyes with his arm and tried to keep his worry at bay as they disembarked and gathered their stuff. Sora would walk to the hotel and Roxas would be nauseous the entire time. 

He had to push the thought to the backburner as he loaded up a wagon he’d rented for the long weekend and made his way to the marketway. He covered their stock and set up the booth as quickly as he could hanging their banners as quickly as he could and putting a box of each item behind it, also still covered so he would have less to worry about in the morning. He was one of the last booths set up, Xion’s would be even later.

He set up her booth for her too then hightailed it to the hotel as quickly as he could manage.

Sora was passed out in one of the beds, lights still on and a boot hanging from his foot. He was gonna be miserable in the morning but Roxas didn’t know how he could help him now. He did the best he could to get his brother more comfortable, taking his boot off and getting him properly in the bed. He pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead and felt a temperature. He got a damp rag and put it on his forehead only to be met with hazy blue eyes.

“Don’t worry,” a pallid hand patted his cheek lightly, “I’ll be right as rain tomorrow.” Roxas didn’t say anything to the contrary.   
  
Roxas knew he wouldn’t, but hoped Sora’s optimism cured him. He just went to take a shower instead after turning out the lights. He could make it to his own bed in the dark.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sora was indeed worse the next day. Shivering and pale and sweating and coughing. His sniffles were an icepick to Roxas’s being. He wrapped his shivering form in their blanket his brow furrowed. 

“Don’t Roxie please...I’m fine…” He tried but Roxas could easily push him around when the other was so sick. 

“Don’t even try it. You’re staying here today, and resting. Ill bring you some soup at midday and you’re gonna eat it all, got it? I’ll see if someone can bring you medicine soon too but you’re not doing  _ shit  _ until I see that healthy tan skin again, got it?” His face was stern and Sora flinched, just a bit. He didn’t do well with not being able to help but Roxas would rather have an upset brother than a half dead one. Eventually he nodded and Roxas nodded too. He pressed a kiss to limp spikes and pulled his own hat on. He looked every part the farmer. 

“Today i’ll be you.” Sora gave a weak snort.

“Be  _ you.  _ It’s even better.” Roxas couldn’t help the smile at his brother’s sweetness. 

He shook his head and locked his heart behind the hotel door and made his way back to the market.

  
  


\---

  
  


It was much busier even though the sun hadn’t yet come up yet. Everyone’s first reaction to seeing him was a smile, then concern flashed across when they noticed he was alone.

“Hey there seabreeze~” the Way Home booth crowded him immediately. Aqua went for a fond hair ruffle while Ven hooked their arms. Terra immediately went to concern.

“Don’t even ask. He’s real sick right now. It was hard enough getting him to stay home and i’m positive i’ll have to tell at least 50 people before the day’s over that the sunshiney part of our duo is holed up in a dark room.” They nodded easily at his explanation.

“Well i’m helping you set up at least, and there’s nothing you can say to that~!” Ventus chirped and set off quickly to start the setup. Roxas could only laugh, what a dork.

“Would you like one of us to check on him in a bit?” Aqua asked patting her hand from his head to his back in a soothing motion.

“Yeah if you don’t mind...I don’t care who he’d be happy to see any of you. If you could take him some cold medicine too i’d really appreciate it.”   
  
“You don’t even have to ask.” Terra assured him with a smile before they separated to their own booths.

Ventus had worked quickly and seemed to know their usual setup too, “If you need anything just holler okay? Three people for a booth is kinda overkill so if you need a hand i’ll step in without question~” He gave Roxas’s cheek a kiss before going back to his own booth. 

Xion stopped by right before the Market opened to thank him for the assist, and he received another kiss to the cheek. 

  
  


\---

  
  


It was a good thing Roxas was prepared, because it was a madhouse all damn day. People were crazy for homemade goods and they sold out of their purple honey (save for One special jar of course) before it even hit midmorning. The candles were the next thing to go followed by the honeyjams. All before it even hit noon.

Aside from what they had  _ set  _ aside for their friends, the boxes he had set out were already half gone and the table of his booth had been emptied. He had to get some food to his brother…

As if he heard his silent cry for help, Terra came up to the booth. “I gave your brother some medicine earlier this morning, think I could take over your food duty?” Roxas shot him an amused look.   
  
“Only if you promise to let me know how he’s doing and make sure he takes a bath. He’ll feel better if he does. And make sure you tuck him back in to  _ my  _ bed. Oh! And get roomservice to bring some extra sheets and stuff so I can make other bed up! And extra blankets!” He started listing and Terras hand came up to his head.

“I’ll take very good care of Sora, Roxas. I promise you.” His smile was sincere, and Roxas breathed out with a nod. He trusted the other man.

The silver haired guy showed up a couple hours later, eyes clearly scanning for a sunny brunette. 

“He’s sick, I dunno if you’ll see him this weekend. You should just give him your number and ask him out instead of all this pining. Every year you always end up with a sunburn.” A grin was on his mouth as he made the silver haired lad stutter and flush.

He ultimately left Roxas with his number after he bought his own goods. Things specially set aside. One of each thing, because Sora was adamant about it. Courtship was weird and Roxas wasn’t a fan.

“Someones got a crush on your partner huh?” He startled out of his amused revelries at the voice, turning to meet green eyes.

Oh he was  _ tall  _ and Roxas kind of wanted to smack that cheshire grin off his face.

“Don’t think that’s any of your business.” He huffed and set about restocking his table. 

The stranger meandered over to peruse what he was setting out. “Woah there, just an observation. I didn’t mean any harm. Young love and all. It’s sweet.”   
  
Roxas’s brow rose at the stranger, “You say that like you’re any older than that doofus. Maybe a few years but that’d still count as young.”   
  
That cheshire smile was in full force.    
  
“Are you gonna buy anything? Or are you just here to annoy me?”   
  
The stranger laughed, “What a greeting from Sunnyshine Farms huh! Can’t say i’m much of a honey guy but a good jam’s got me intrigued~. Don’t mind me, I’ll be out of your hair before you know it.”

And he was, but Roxas couldn’t get him out of his head. He was a face he’d never seen before which was quite rare in these kinds of yearly events. At least in his experience. 

  
  


\---

As the day came to an end, Kairi came over to him. Her booth was on the far end of the Market, complete opposite to him. But they had a trade to make, but her arms seemed even more ladden than usual. 

“Hey Rox! I hear poor Sora’s sick as a dog, so I thought I’d give you a little pick me up for him!” Her smile was like basking in a field of flowers on a warm spring day.

It never failed to make Roxas smile too, “Oh yeah? Well he’ll just be in fighting condition tomorrow if that’s the case.”

They both laughed and he looked at what she brought. Another blanket- of course. As well as a clearly homemade plush dog but it looked just like Sora. In the sense of being cute, happy and chocolate in the fur department.   
  
“Oh Kairi he’ll probably cry.”    
  
“So long as he has the energy to text me after and let me know he’s not dead!” She teased as she perused her spread of jams and honeys and her special Princess Kairi candle. They separated with a hug, and Roxas took the days haul back to the hotel.

  
  


\---

  
  


He was only a little surprised to see Terra still there. Sora had comandeered him as a pillow. He looked apologetically at Roxas. Maybe a little embarrassed but Roxas just laughed quietly and set Kairi’s gifts on a table, gesturing towards the bathroom. Terra nodded and Roxas went to wash the day off of him. Happy in his own pair of comfy pajamas he came back out and noticed the other bed was cleaned up and Sora was rousing.

“You didn’t have to do that…” his voice was still quiet jsut in case Sora was only adjusting.

Terra shrugged and mouthed, “I did.” with another kind smile. 

He clearly didn’t have the heart to wake the puppy brunette, so Roxas came over and sat on the opposite side of the bed and pet through the strands.

His words were slurred and his eyes barely opened but he smiled so sweetly. 

“Hey dork, your friends miss you.” Sora abandoned Terra pillow for Roxas pillow immediately, Roxas subtly shooing Terra away to go get some rest while he settled with his brother. Terra reluctantly did so.

“How bad was it…” Sora’s voice was barely a whisper, he’d clearly been coughing his lungs up.

“Nothin’ I couldn’t handle. You gotta get better so I can give you your gifts.” He knew Sora was truly sick because the mention of presents didn’t incite any invisible tail wags. 

“I’m sorry Rox...i’m trying…” Roxas couldn’t hold it against him and just scootched down and held Sora close. He’d be pissed if he got sick too.

Not really…

  
  


\---

  
  


Sora was not in fighting condition the next day, but he was more aware. At least a bit. Roxas was able to get him into having some hot tea and even a promise for regular correspondence after the sun was up.

He ended up giving in and giving Sora the phone number he’d gotten for him. The beam he got in return was almost the wattage he knew. 

He laughed and ruffled Sora’s hair before going back out to work. If the sales kept up like yesterday they might get to leave early...or at least  _ rest _ and explore the city for a day before going home.

  
  


\---

It was more a lull this morning, but Roxas knew his sales were still steady. Sora made good on his promise and kept Roxas in his loop of boring hotel television and how many tiny naps he had. And pictures of the plush puppy in various places in the hotel room. 

_ ‘Do you think it’d be a bad idea to invite Riku over...I should be healthy right..?’ _

Roxas snorted so hard he hurt his throat. Riku had to be Mr. Silver hair.

_ ‘That’s up to him, but take a shower before you ask and  _ dont  _ let him go through our stuff. Just cause you like him doesn’t mean he’s trustworthy.’ _

_ ‘He  _ wouldn’t  _ but I promise! He will only- if he comes!- be here to keep me company! And become a human pillow probably….’ _

He smiled and shook his head, Sora could make anyone a pillow within minutes of meeting them. He had a special power.

“Young love again huh~?” It was that same voice, and Roxas’s hands came so hard on the booth table it knocked a jar off.

The stranger laughed but caught it, “Woah! Sorry there jumpy! You pokay? I should’ve let you know someone was here.”   
  
“Are you gonna be a  _ constant  _ thorn in my side?” Roxas grumbled and rubbed his hands. 

The stranger only grinned, “Yeah, I think I will. I realized I never told you my name yesterday, and that’s truly such a shame, because it’s the  _ only  _ trade worthy enough of getting  _ your  _ name~.” 

Roxas stared wide eyed at the stranger, “Why would you want my name?” 

Strangers eyebrows rose, “Is it so strange? I don’t wanna just be some random stranger, how else are you gonna remember me?”   
  
“Tall redheaded stranger.” Roxas blurted and flushed.

Stranger laughed, “Fair! But I think Axel’s easier to say.”   
  
He winked. He  _ winked.  _   
  
Roxas felt faint and his voice didn’t even sound like him, “Roxas.”   
  
“Well, Roxas. I think I’m gonna stick around here today. You just seemed so lonesome yesterday, and I, A Concerned Citizen, just cannot let that slide!” Stran-Axel.  _ Axel  _ put his hand to his chest dramatically and Roxas could only sputter as he somehow fit his tall form into the booth into Sora’s usual spot.

Roxas stared. Axel grinned. A customer came and somehow left spending much more money than they’d intended and Roxas figured Axel could stay.

So long as he was useful.

  
  


\---

  
  


He was somehow more useful than Roxas had thought. He was  _ funny _ too. Which wasn’t  _ fair. _ Roxas didn’t want to like him! Yet here he was...maybe developing a small crush on the stupid beanpole redhead…

He’d helped them sell their  _ entire  _ remaining stock, and all he’d wanted in return was, and Roxas was  _ quoting _ ; “Your phone number. It’s not every day a guy meets someone they wanna hang out with at a damn farmers market~. Oh! And a date! Tomorrow! Since I helped you finish selling  _ everything _ . You can let me down easy at the end of tomorrow but at least give me tomorrow?”   
  


And dammit if Roxas wasn’t willing to give him tomorrow and a day…

  
  


\---

“Looks like something good happened today.” Sora sounded like a little frog with how rough his voice was. Roxas couldn’t help the smile at his twin. Though he was sick as a dog he somehow had all the brightness of the sun held in his eyes and his smile.

“More like annoying.” He hung his hat and gathered his stuff for a bath. He didn’t at all look to see if he’d packed anything  _ nice. _ Nope, nosiree. Not a chance.

Sora tried to hum but a cough broke his playful demenor. He waved off Roxas’s concern and his eyes still sparkled, “Tell me? Please?”

And really, who could deny that puppy look? 

He sighed as dramatic as possible, “I met a guy- hey! No no don’t look at me like that. He came around yesterday but today he kinda...helped sell stuff? Whatever. He hung around upsold our products and then his only request for payment was a date and my phone number…”

Sora’s smile was mischievous, “And you gave it to him of course~? Is he cute? Do you think you could like him?A re you going on the date?” He asked rapidfire and had to actually pant to catch his breath.

Roxas rolled his eyes, “Yeah I mean, I couldn’t not? He did us a solid...He’s...okay looking I guess. Super tall with red hair, like  _ really  _ red hair. He’s….funny. I’ll hang out with him only because he helped out so much, but that’s the  _ only  _ reason!”

Sora’s laughter turned coughing fit followed him into the bathroom. Not even his twin believed him!   
  
  
\---

  
  


Roxas wasn’t nervous. Maybe he had borrowed something from Sora that looked a little nicer that what he’d brought, but that’s  _ only  _ because the other hadn’t been wearing as many clothes as Roxas had! He had more options.

He didn’t really know what this outing entailed, but he was waiting at a cafe a quick walk from his and Sora’s hotel (because he wasn’t about to give a  _ stranger _ the address of where he and his  _ very ill brother  _ were staying, thank you very much!).    
  
Yeah okay he was nervous. 

Was this a joke? Some weird elaborate joke? People didn’t  _ like  _ him, not like that anyways. There was no evidence he was likable. That was  _ Sora. _ His twin was bright bubbly happiness wrapped up in a cute welcoming bow. He was...just Roxas. 

So he waited. 

He was early anyways, but as the minutes ticked on he started to get sick to his stomach. This was a joke...wasn’t it? He was starting to spiral and didn’t notice the approaching figure.

“Woah! And I thought  _ I  _ was early!” Roxas startled and looked up. (and up and up) Relief felt like a cool wash of sea water as he met green eyes. 

“Hi…” he said dumbly, but Axel just grinned.

“That excited to see me huh?” The other threw himself into the chair opposite Roxas and leaned over the table, perching his head on a hand that was settled  _ on  _ the table. Geez he was so  _ long _ how did he fit anywhere?

He shook his head of the thought and as an answer, “I just don’t like people waiting on me.” he tried to grouch, but he was too relieved not to have been stood up.

“Well I wouldn’t have made you~. Anyways lets go! I’ve got plans for you today! Eyyy don’t look so nervous!” he laughed and stood, holding a hand out. Roxas stared...then took it. He had promised after all…

  
  


\---

  
  


Awe filles Roxas. He hears the destination before he sees it. He  _ knows  _ what a faire sounds like. How this could be going on at the same time as their market he could never know. How did they even get traffic when  _ this  _ was around.

Axel was a little smug, but he just gently held Roxas’s hand and paid the admittance fee before Roxas was fully over his amazement.    
  
“Never been to one of these before?” He asked, though his tone wasn’t cruel, it was...fond? Roxas looked up to him and- yeah that was fondness.

He felt his face heat and he shook his head, “Nah not really. Sora and I always had plans but...we’re busy and don’t get out much.” 

“So I’ve heard, c’mon let's see which games I can beat you in and what you kick my ass at!” Roxas could only laugh as he ran to catch up with the redhead. Determined to win  _ all _ the games! He had a competitive streak after all.

  
  


\---

“I can _ not believe  _ you didn’t even  _ let  _ me win  _ once! _ ” Axel whined and Roxas laughed.    
  
“Hey you won some things!   
  
“Yeah! But I wanted to woo you with prizes! How can I woo you when you won the  _ best  _ things!” he pouted, and Roxas thought it was cute. 

“You’re doin’ it anyway you dork,” his brain didn’t even catch up to what he’d said.

Axel’s face pulled a full 180. From pouty to smug feline, “Oh so you like a guy that has very little skill huh?” 

Roxas burst out laughing, almost falling over with all the prizes he  _ had _ won. Axel wrapped a bold arm around his shoulder in a guise to keep him balanced but Roxas didn’t mind. He playfully bumped into the other’s side, shooting a grin up at him. He liked the little flush Axel wore, he wondered if it could match his hair…

“Wait right here, okay? Or- well, follow the line but don't get on without me!” Roxas tilted his head but nodded and stepped into the line while Axel ran off.    
  
Roxas frowned but did as told. He felt like a lost puppy of his own...Axel had been gone awhile and he was starting to panic as he got closer and closer to the- oh it was a ferris wheel. He hadn’t even registered what he was in line for. He started chewing his lip and leaning from foot to foot, squeezing the plush prizes he had won (all gifts for his friends in the end, a plush kitty(white) for Sora, a snake for Kairi. Aqua got a little bird while Ven got a rabbit and Terra a little brown pup.). Just two people to go…   
  
His heart hammered and he didn’t even realize he was freaking out until it was his turn, and an arm came around his shoulders again, startling him into elbowing the perpetrator. Who grunted, and turned out to be Axel.   
  
“Oof, sorry feisty pants, I didn’t know the lines would be so long.” He smiled apologetically and Roxas just gaped. Axel guided him into the little carriage, and the operator closed them in. Axel carefully pried his prizes from his death grip. “Really, I am sorry Roxas. I didn’t mean to make you wait, but it worked out! I have a surprise for you. But I can’t give it until we reach the top. Till then give me your hands.”   
  
Roxas nodded jerkily and let Axel take his hands- they were surprisingly cool and Roxas’s brow furrowed. He calmed as they rose with the wheel, the sun had begun to set as they had spent the day together. It was twilight and Roxas was in awe of the beauty of the place. In the distance he could see the auburn sun sparkle off the ocean waves.

“Icing on the cake,” Axel's voice got his attention once more, and Roxas turned to see him holding ice cream. Blue and salty and sweet.

Roxas could only laugh even as tears built in his eyes. What a dork! “Damn you, I really didn’t want to like you…”   
  
Axel’s smile was soft, “So that means you’ll give me your real phone number?”

Roxas laughed and wiped at his stupid misty eyes, “Don’t make me regret it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Rox…”   
  


A twilit sky, sea salt ice cream, and a fiery companion. Really, what more could a guy want?

  
  
  


\---

  
  


They were on their way home, Sora was busy chatting with their compartment partners, holding his white kitten to his chest when Roxas’s phone went off.

Curious, he looked.

_ Kairi: If you wanted a date with my brother, you could have just asked~ _

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be relevant but i listened to this a lot when i was writing!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj3n-8OK-gA


End file.
